


Neko Has Two Daddies

by KiraKira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But only one of them notices that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Has Two Daddies

I.

Neko whispers “I hid it” next to his ear, and although he should feel relieved because Kuro isn’t going to find a bloody shirt by mistake, Shiro’s hands start shaking (someone else knows about it, now).

  
II.

It’s a good thing that Neko stays in her cat form when they sleep; Shiro is quite sure that three people wouldn’t have enough space in his bed (and, if he’s being honest, he likes snuggling against his savior/murderer-to-be and pretend that they’re real friends).

  
III.

“Kuro, Kuro! Why are you crying?”, and the complete impossibility of explaining how much this mysterious boy moves him (to the point where he isn’t so sure about killing him anymore) to Neko.

  
IV.  
Shiro is obviously drunk (that juice wasn’t juice), because he starts mimicking Neko’s gestures and touches his hair, his arm and his neck while smiling (“you know why I’m doing this”, comes his explanation, and Kuro draws his sword instinctively at once).

  
V.  
Kuro looks at him as if he was asking what he’s waiting for, without extending a hand but without threatening him either, and Shiro walks up to him and opens his umbrella, as if Kuro wasn’t soaked from head to toe, before they go back to their home.

  
VI.  
He has a towel now, at least, but Kuro blushes like a tomato because Shiro won’t stop looking at him while he takes his shirt off; Shiro only reacts when he tugs at his ear, and even then he simply laughs and compliments “his wife” for being so modest.

  
VII.

Asking if he’s cold would accomplish nothing, so Shiro moves slowly until his arms are around Kuro; it’s not a surprise to feel him tensing up, but when he doesn’t answer his question (“are you awake?”), Shiro feels a hand closing around his.

  
VIII.  
“They look so cute, nyan! I should get their clothes off so they sleep more comfortably!”

  
IX.  
Kuro hyperventilates so much when he wakes up that he has to run to the bathroom and listen to his master’s wisdom for hours before he can calm down.

  
X.  
“It wasn’t her fault! Neko is innocent, like a kid!”; Shiro hugs her protectively just as if she was his daughter, and Kuro has the strangest feeling that she is exactly that (sort of), and the other parent...well...


End file.
